Your Granddaughter
by dolcegrazia
Summary: A letter comes from out of the clear blue. No one had heard from her in over a year. Why now? Why a letter?
1. Chapter 1

**Your** **Granddaughter**

This story came to me in my dreams one night. I just randomly thought of the title as I was sleeping a few weeks ago.

It'll probably be a one-shot, but depending on how you guys receive it, I might keep it going. I have a lot of stories in the works, but I really like this one because I like writing in the first person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to One Tree Hill except for the Season 1 & 2 DVD's. Who wants to buy me Season 3?

Please enjoy and please review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dear Karen-

I gave birth to your granddaughter on December 15, 2006. She weighed 6 pounds, 3 ounces. She was the tiniest little thing ever. I couldn't believe that Lucas and I had created such an angel. I still can't. She's beautiful, Karen. She's eight months old now and she has this golden brown hair. It's really curly which is weird because I never had curly hair. Maybe Lucas did when he was a baby. She can crawl really well. I'm constantly afraid that she's going to hurt herself. I hover over her like a hawk.

I can't wait until she can talk. It seems like she's always on the verge of her first word. I hope her first word is "mama", but I guess I'm a bit biased. It'll probably be "more" or "no". Or maybe even "dada". I'm sorry that I haven't told Lucas. I ran because I was scared. I wasn't ready to be a parent, but I didn't have a choice. Lucas had a future to consider. Basketball and college. And he's achieved that. He wouldn't have all of that if he knew that I had been pregnant when I moved to New York. I'll tell him someday and I know he'll hate me but I can accept that. The pregnancy was hard and every day, I wished that Lucas could be there with me. But I knew that I was doing him a service by keeping it all from him. In the end, I was probably just doing myself a disservice.

I did what I thought was best, but I made a mistake. Cady deserves to know her father. Lucas deserves to know that he has a daughter. That's her name, by the way. Cadence Eden Scott. I hope you don't mind that I gave her the last name Scott. Cadence Davis just didn't flow.

I hope you'll love her. I hope Lucas can love her even if he hates me.

I miss him a lot. I know we weren't on good terms when I bolted, but aren't I still allowed to miss him? I miss everyone. I miss Tree Hill, as shocking as that might be. That shithole (pardon my French!) was my home for seventeen years. It's the only place I knew. I've been in New York City for a year, but it's still hard to navigate. And this city can never be a home. It's a place to hide. It's limbo land while you figure out what to do with your life. I do love it here, but Cady can't grow up in this city. I might move back to North Carolina once I finish school. I got my GED once I got settled in here. I'm taking classes at a community college in New Jersey and then maybe once I get my associate's degree, I'll look for somewhere to go to school down near Tree Hill. Maybe then I'll be ready to own up to everything I've done. Maybe that's when I'll tell Lucas. Two years gives me some time to prepare for the moment Lucas yells at me and tells me how much of a selfish bitch I am for not telling him about his daughter. I've played it out in my head about 300 times since I got in my car and drove up here that day over a year ago. Maybe he'll surprise me. But I doubt it.

I hope this letter finds you happy and healthy. You must've had your baby by now, too. Congratulations.

Please don't tell Lucas about this letter. Please don't tell anyone. No one can know where I am. Thank you.

Love always,

Brooke Davis

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please let me know what you think. Do you think it should stay a one-shot or should I keep writing? If I keep writing, the story will be a series of letters back and forth from Brooke to various other characters, including Karen's response back to Brooke. Just review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Granddaughter**

Thanks for the amazing responses, guys! Y'all are so sweet. I'll definitely keep writing because I love this story. The chapters will be relatively short, but they might get longer.

Enjoy and review!

**Author's Note**: I want to add dates to these letters. Let's say that the previous chapter's letter was dated August 1, 2007.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

September 2, 2007

Dear Brooke…

Thank you for reaching out and sending me a letter. We've all been very worried about you. I know everyone misses you. Tree Hill is quite quiet without Brooke Davis always stirring up trouble.

Give Cadence a huge and kiss for me, okay? I had a sneaking suspicion that you were pregnant when you left. I didn't believe that it was my place to say anything. You have great instincts, Brooke. I'm glad you're following those instincts. I'm not in any way upset with you, I hope you know. I was in your place once and I know how terrifying it is. My only wish is that you would've reached out to me then. You shouldn't have had to go through this pregnancy alone. But you're a strong girl and I know that you can survive anything.

I bet you're a wonderful mother. You have so much to give in life and my granddaughter is one lucky baby.

I'm not going to tell Lucas. I wouldn't even dream of betraying you like that. But he needs to be told and you need to tell him. The longer you wait, the angrier he may be.

On November 29, 2006, I had a son. His name is Joshua. He looks a lot like Keith, but a lot like Lucas, too. I hope Joshua and Cady can be playmates one day.

Please write back again soon and let me know how you're doing. I care deeply about you, Brooke, and I only want what's best for you.

Send pictures of my granddaughter in the next letter!

All my love,

Karen

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Let me know what you think. Who do you want Brooke to write a letter to next? She probably won't write to Lucas for a while, but I'm thinking the next one will be to Peyton. We'll see. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Your** **Grand-Daughter**

Author's Note: Someone on here has taken my storyline and twisted it into her own story. Actually, she's not even twisting it. She stole my story. I'm really pissed. Ugh. Especially because I've read her stories before, in this section and in the Gilmore Girls section, and I really like her stories but now I'm just angry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

August 10, 2007

Peyton-

You're probably wondering why I'm writing you a letter. I'm kind of wondering that, myself. I'm sorry for all of the hateful and spiteful things I've said to you. I should've been able to see that you were hurting. We were both hurting and we should've been there for each other. I should've been there for you. I was blinded by my devotion to Lucas and I hated, **hated** having my heart broken again by the same people. The same people whom I loved deeply, but betrayed me so painfully. I was in too much pain. I couldn't even think straight.

But since then, I've had to grow up a lot. I've got a thicker skin now. I guess that could be a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, I thought I should contact you. I left without warning and I realize how unfair that was to everyone.

I should've at least let you explain, but I wasn't that kind of person. You know I have trust issues, Peyton. You know that better than anybody. You were my best friend. I trusted you more than anyone. And you ripped that trust away from me so viciously. Lucas did, too, and I will never forget that. I can consider forgiving, but I can't forget. I loved Lucas. You knew that. You knew that Lucas was the first guy I gave my heart to. I was terrified of getting hurt. I grew up getting hurt all the time, so I threw my body around all those years so I wouldn't feel any emotions. I admit that made me cold, but I preferred it that way. I was in control. I was not in control when I fell in love with Lucas. I was not in control when he cheated on me with you twice.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this letter to be so aggressive and I didn't mean to throw all of this back in your face again. I want to call another truce. I want us to be friends again. I'm not a kid anymore. I have grown up. I'm a different person now. You'd be surprised at who I've become.

How has the last year and a half been for you? Are you with Lucas? If you are, I won't be angry. I will always love Lucas, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I've moved on from Tree Hill and from Lucas. I only care about the future now. My future and my daughter's future.

-Brooke

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know everyone thought that Brooke shouldn't write Peyton, but I think she would. I think Brooke is incredibly mature, and would probably get even more mature upon having children and living on her own. Peyton's response is up next. Stay on the look-out for the imposter story! Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your** **Granddaughter**

**Chapter 4**

Here's Peyton's response. I don't love the chapter, but I pounded it out real fast last night around 1AM while watching some OTH DVD's. Please let me know how you like it! I'm not sure who to write to next. I think there will be one more letter (+ the response) and then it'll switch to some dialogue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

August 21, 2007

Hey Brooke-

I can't tell you how happy I am that you've contacted me. I've been concerned about you. And I missed you. I know you hated me when you left and I was beyond upset that you took off before we could mend fences. I'm glad that you're okay. And thank you for sending me a letter and calling a truce. I'm glad we can be friends again.

I'm not with Lucas. I've never been with Lucas. I wouldn't do that to you. I told you that. Lucas will always be a good friend of mine. But you are my best friend. You're number one and you always have been. No matter what. I've actually been seeing Jake. He forgave me and we've been dating. I love him so much. I have real love with Jake. I realize that real love isn't what I felt with Lucas. I have grown up, also. It's amazing what a year will do. Jenny is three now and has been calling me mommy. It's freakin' scary, I tell you.

Um, speaking of that. What did the last part of your letter mean? That line about you only caring about your future and your daughter's? Your daughter? When did you have a kid? Is that why you left? Were you pregnant when you left? The whole bolting makes a lot of sense now. I wish you could've told me. But I understand. You hated me. And you had every reason to, I guess. Let's not talk about it again. I can't believe you're a mother. No offense, but it's hard to imagine. I bet you're an amazing mother. Your daughter is very lucky.

I'm guessing Lucas is her father. And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that he doesn't know about her. But don't worry, Brooke. I won't tell him. Never in a million years would I consider telling him something like this. But B, you've gotta tell him. This is big. Real big. And I know that when you left Tree Hill, things were all crazy. And you weren't on good terms with anyone, but we have all grown up, even if you said it yourself. Lucas deserves to know he has a kid. Just call him, just tell him. He needs to know. He loves you so much. Just trust yourself, Brooke. You know what's best for you.

What's her name, by the way? I bet she's beautiful. After all, Brooke Davis **is** her mother.

I love you, best friend. And I never stopped thinking about you. Please write me back and let me know more about how you're doing. And send a picture of that baby of yours, okay?

Hoes over bros, baby! How's that for a flashback?

Love,

Peyton

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for reading. I know a lot of you guys hate Peyton, but I'm partial to her. I've always loved that character, and have a hard time believing that they'd ever stop being friends 100. There's too much of a history between Peyton and Brooke for things to end so harshly. Alright, so now you must review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Your** **Granddaughter**

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took a few days to get another chapter out. I had my cousin's wedding this past weekend, and then my apartment's electricity was turned off on Monday morning, and we were power-less until Wednesday morning.

Here's another chapter, loves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

August 13, 2007

Haley-

Hello there, tutorwife. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed you a whole hell of a lot. I can't tell you how many times I picked up the phone to call you, but I couldn't. I'm ready to talk now. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without telling you why. I was petrified, you have to understand that. I didn't leave to spite anyone. I just needed to get out of there so I could concentrate on myself without being entangled in so much drama.

I had a baby, Haley. I was nine weeks pregnant when I left. I took a home pregnancy test the day of your wedding. I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems, especially after the accident. I couldn't believe that I actually got pregnant. I'd been so much safer, especially after having had at least two scares in the last three years. But pregnancy was my reality. I was very close to getting an abortion because seriously, I wasn't the mothering type. Anyone with eyes could see that. But I went through with the pregnancy and kept the baby. Her name is Cadence and she's about to turn eight months old. She looks a lot like Lucas, probably because she has blonde hair. But she has my eyes, dimples, and my mood swings! She's an incredible baby and she has changed my life. I'm a different person now. I'm a better person now.

I haven't told Lucas about Cady. I am planning on telling him soon, I promise. I've spent a year trying to find the right words to say to him, but I've come up empty. How do you tell your ex-boyfriend that you ran away because you were pregnant with his kid and didn't want him to find out? Ugh. I've got to stop digging myself further into a hole. I'll tell him soon. Please don't tell him. I trust you, Haley.

Please write back and tell me how you are. And how Nathan is, too. Where are you going to school? Do you like it? I'm taking classes at a community college for now. I guess I like it. But I like summer more. I like having more time to spend with Cady. My goodness, who would've thought I'd be the first of us to have a kid?

Alright, I'll let you go now. I really hope that you're doing well.

Love always,

Brooke

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haley's response is next, and then I'm probably switching to dialogue. You'll see. I have another story in the works. Which is hilarious because I now have about 5 or 6 stories on this site that are all still works in progress. This next one is called "You Can't Rescue Me" and is very Brooke-centric. She's clearly my favorite character.


End file.
